Stitch and Friends at Summer Camp
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: When Stitch, Lilo, and Angel are sent to Summer Camp after one prank too far, they meet new friends, new rivals, and a ton of CHAOS! 20 eps. per season.
1. Pilot Episode Welcome to Camp

Stitch and Friends at Summer Camp

**I'll bet my fans are mad at me for not updating a lot. Well, I'm sorry. Stress gets to me. But fear not! For I'm posting an easy episodic X-Over to keep ya'll (I have a habit of mixing accents, phrases and languages into my writing and speech, forgive me) entertained whilst I work on my other stories, including Machina Stitch, which I am indeed workin' on. **

A small 12 year old blue experiment with a green vest, small green goggles that were WAY too big for him, nanites flowing through his blood, and eyes that he could turn from black and tear shaped to green and triangle shaped was waiting on top of a roof with his best friend and girlfriend. His best friend, a young girl named Lilo, was 10, had long raven hair, a dress with floral prints on it, brown eyes, and sandals. His girlfriend was a pink female experiment named Angel, was 11, had 2 long whip like antennae, wore 4 golden bands, on her wrists and her ankles, dark blue (Almost black) almond shaped eyes, and was a tad bit shorter than her boyfriend.

"Well, Stitch?" Angel said to said experiment.

"Wait for it, WAIT FOR IT…!" Stitch saw the front door open. "NOW!"

The trio then dropped a giant water balloon on their victim, Lilo's older sister, Nani. She looks like Lilo, but was older and wore a blue shirt with jeans. When the water balloon hit her she screamed and tried to run but was splashed so much, you could see the explosion from across town.

"LILO! STITCH! ANGEL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah!" Stitch gulped. "Let's dash!" With that, the triple trouble trio vanished.

Later, Nani was losing patience. She had endured water balloons, pools being dunked on her, food fights, water jets from the slam cannon, and even a bomb filled with water dropped on her in the center of town. And it was only the first week of summer!

"Jumba is making suggestion." Jumba offered.

"What, Jumba?" Nani groaned.

"Try sending naughty experiments and littler girl to all summer long camping trip." Jumba said.

"A summer camp? We don't… well, we could send them overseas. Pleakley?" Nani asked for the noodles opinion.

"A summer camp would be a great idea! They could make all sorts of new friends!" Pleakley yelled enthusiastically.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. The problem is getting them there." Nani said.

"Try Earth tying device." Jumba said.

"You mean a rope." Nani said, picking some up.

_13 hours of screaming, fighting, tying, struggling, driving, and flying later…_

The trio was thrown into the building by Nani before she drove off. But not before throwing their suit cases at them, knocking Stitch upside the head and causing him to fall.

Stitch looked down. "Ouch. Huh. That's weird. She usually unties us before she takes off."

His musings were interrupted by the appearance of a small white wolf pup with crimson markings, and a paint brush shaped tail.

"Aww! A cute puppy!" Angel sighed.

"Yeah. Cute." Stitch growled. "But how do we get OUT of these ROPES?"

The pup's tail swished and in a red slash the ropes were cut.

"What the…?" Stitch stared at the broken ropes. He then stared at the wolf. "Did you…? Ah! Who am I kiddin'? It can't speak!"

"_Maybe not. But I can still talk in your head and understand you!_"

"What the heck? You can speak in our minds?" Angel stared at him.

"_Yeah. Hi! I'm Chibiterasu. What are your names?_" Chibi asked.

"I'm Lilo. The only human of our group." Lilo said.

"I'm Stitch. Techno lord and master prankster!" Stitch grinned.

"I'm Angel. And we all prank people Stitch!" Angel said.

"_Well, welcome to the camp. If you can call it that. It's a bunch of dorms and other things, but defiantly not a camp!_" Chibi wagged his tail. _"Though why are you here?_"

"Oh, that lady, Nani, was sick of our pranks. You?" Stitch replied.

"_I just like being here. I'll show you around._"

The went into the main lobby, and there they saw a tone of kids, animals, and… dinosaurs?

"The H*ll? I thought dinosaurs were supposed to be dead!" Stitch exclaimed.

"_1, Don't swear._" Chibi reprimanded him. "_And 2, I was getting to that. Though all I wanna say is time travel gone wrong. They're here because they like it here, like me._"

"Okay. I'm getting confused. How are you able to understand what's going on, and as a follow-up question, how are you able to talk to us?"

"_Well. I'm the son of Amaterasu. Heard of her?_"

"Yeah. Isn't that the name of the sun goddess…? Wait. You saying you're a god?" Angel asked.

"_Yeah. But some people, like those 3 girls and that 6 year old with the long hair…_"

"THAT'S a 6-YEAR-OLD? He's got freakin' stubble!" Stitch exclaimed in surprise.

"_I know. Scary. But anyway, they bully me. In fact, they bully everyone. Those 3 girls are the Kanker sisters. Lee, Marie, and May."_

"Lee, Marie, and May, huh? Why doesn't anyone fight back, or report?" Lilo asked.

"_They tore an entire cul-de-sac apart with their bare hands!_"

"Yeah? I can tear a planet apart with mine!" Stitch grinned with prideful.

They then noticed a line of kids with a voice calling out; "Step right up for our Ed-athon! Race each other! Only 25 cents!"

A kid wearing a green shirt and a hat walked up to the 4 friends. "Those are Dork, Dork, and Dorky! Those three always sell trash for cash!"

"Trash for cash, huh? Well, this does look interesting. Might as well look into it." Stitch got in line, paid a quarter and got in a racing position, only for the walls to come down and reveal the hallway.

"On second thought, I'd like my quarter back." Stitch gave the short one who was holding a jar of cash a dark glare. "Hand it over, shorty."

"My name is Eddy! And no way! It's mine I tell ya!" Eddy pulled the jar back, only to pounced on by a tiger. "Ah! My cash!"

"Here's your cash back." The tiger gave Stitch his quarter which he put into his vest pocket.

"Thanks. Though would you mind tellin' me who you are?" Stitch asked.

"I'm Hobbes. And this short kid with the spiked hair is Calvin." Hobbes shook Stitch's paw.

"Huh. Never noticed ya there." Stitch shook Calvin's hand.

"I just got my hand shook by an alien! I knew they existed!" Calvin yelled.

"We kinda like to keep a lid on the 'Aliens on Earth' thing." Lilo explained.

"Oh. Well, as much as I dislike girls…" Lilo made a face at Calvin for saying that. "…You're cool cause you've got alien friends."

"Yehaw!" A kid with black hair that was pointed in spikes, had a blue vest on, checkered wrist bands, pyrotex gloves with a flame transmutation circle on them, a black jetpack/book bag, brown eyes, red goggles, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a bazooka in tow.

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone ducked outta the way as the mysterious kid landed right in front of everyone.

"'Sup?" He asked.

"_Okay, Xokests, we know you like a thrill, but don't try to kill us!" _Chibi barked at him.

"Hey, sorry! Didn't see ya! So, where are the new guys?" Xokests (He's a Nobody. You don't know what that is, you don't have Kingdom Hearts) smiled nervously.

"Over here!" Stitch walked over to him with Lilo and Angel.

"Cool. Aliens. I'm Xokests." He shook their hands.

"Xokests? What type of name's that?" Stitch inquired.

"Please don't ask." Xokests sighed.

"_It's complicated._" Chibi sighed as well.

"Oh, well, I'm Stitch, and this is Lilo and Angel." Stitch motioned towards his friends.

"Why'd your family send you here? Did'ja do something?" Xokests asked.

"We pranked the heck outta Nani. We did it 78 times. And it's the first week of summer!" Stitch smiled. "That's a record! It's also why we call ourselves the 'Triple Trouble Trio'."

"Nice. Have fun here and good luck!" Xokests took off on his jetpack.

"Ya know what? I think we'll like it here!" Stitch smirked as he walked towards the dorms.

**How was this for a starter? And yes, Xokests is my Nobody. I'll post his bio later. RnR!**


	2. Pool Day

**Thank you Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 for the support! Now, get ready for this new chapter! Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I REALLY need to go other this crap? I only need to say that I only own Xokests and his Keyblade.**

Everyone was at the pool. The Ed's were presumably planning a scam; Calvin and Hobbes were splashing about in the shallow end and… wait? Am I writing this right? Stitch had his goggles over his eyes and was walking towards the pool.

"Well guys," He grinned. "Today's the day!"

"_The day for what?_" Chibi asked.

"The day I finally go in the deep end!" Angel and Lilo gasped at this. Chibiterasu was confused however.

"_What's so shocking about that?_" He asked.

"Well, Stitch had a… how to put this… weight problem. No offense, really." Lilo explained.

"None taken." Stitch snorted.

"_What's that got to do with this?_" Chibi asked.

"He was so dense he would sink like a stone." Angel said.

"…That is until I forced Jumba to reduce my density so I could float, like our 'friend': 627." The trio shuddered at that point.

"_He was bad?_" Chibi asked.

"You have no idea, kid." Stitch sighed. They then proceeded to tell Chibi about the evil and mayhem 627 had caused.

"_Where is he now? It's unnerving to think that an evil you is out there!_" Chibi looked scared and began to whimper a little.

"Heh. For all we know he's locked up and still dehydrated in a pod. And unless some IDIOT was to get his pod wet, he ain't comin' back." Stitch grinned. "I mean, who would have thought that he would be beaten by his own laughter?" They laughed at that one.

"So don't worry about him. Back to the density thing, long story short: I can swim now." Stitch grinned and climbed the diving board, unbeknownst to them, 3 boys had overheard their conversation.

"Did'ja hear that?" Eddy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Just what on Earth do you plan to do with this 'Experiment 627', Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Can we have gravy?" Ed asked. The 2 stared at him.

"No!" Eddy yelled. "I say we find this 'pod' and sell it back to them! We'll be up to our heads in jawbreakers!"

"But Eddy!" Edd yelled. "They said this thing was evil and could not be rehabilated! And as a side note, how do we get it Eddy?"

Eddy's eyes widened. "Another scam, gone!"

"And what are you doing?" The 3 turned around and found Xokests staring at them.

"Uh. Nothing! We were just, uh… getting ready to swim!" Eddy grinned sheepishly.

"Nice try! You were planning a scam! For once I'd like a scam-free day, thank you! And you SO don't want me to use…" A red and blue Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Fiery Hurricane, do you!?" The Keyblade in general caused the Ed's to shake.

"Uh, physical violence never solved anything. So let's not do anything rash, shall we?" Edd gulped.

"Just don't scam us." Xokests walked away.

"Sucker!" Eddy yelled before he ran to the closet, grabbed all the floats, and grabbed a box, and set up a stand that read 'Rent a Float'.

"Why not BUY a float?" Edd asked.

"Because renting gets you more cash!" Eddy grinned before yelling, "Get you floats and other pool things here at Rent a Float!" Eddy grinned until he saw Xokests rushing towards them with Fiery Hurricane in hand.

_SWISH! FOOOM!_

Eddy's scam was now a bunch of floats in the water and a burning box.

"Warned ya." Xokests put his blade away and walked over to Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Chibiterasu. "sup?" He greeted.

"I just tackled the deep end!" Stitch's head broke the surface of the water. "And I feel fine!"

"Good for you!" Xokests grinned. "And you guys?"

"I know I'm goin' in!" Lilo smiled.

"Same here!" Angel smiled.

"_I'm not. My mother and I could never swim for very long._"

"Cause you're supposed to be linked to the sun, right? And we all know what happens when flame meets water." Stitch figured.

"_Yeah." _Chibi then laid down and fell asleep.

Stitch then saw this large-headed kid running towards the pool, only to slip on a puddle of water, fly straight into the air, and land on his back.

"Good grief!" He groaned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Who's… Ha! …That… He he… Blockhead?" Stitch said between his laughter.

"That's Charlie Brown." A girl named Lucy said. "Of all the Charlie Browns he's the Charlie Browniest."

"And those 'Prehistoric Pals' over there?" Stitch pointed at the dinosaurs.

"Those guys? That Apatosaurus' name is Littlefoot, and he's the leader. That Triceratops' name is Cera, the co-leader and the most violent. That Parasaurolophus' name is Ducky. Call her the most childish of them. That Stegosaurus' name is Spike, and he's the glutton of the group. That is to say he eats a lot. The Pteranodon's name is Petrie and he's the coward. That T-rex…"

"A T-REX!?" Stitch half shouted in shock.

"I know," Lucy said. "Anyways, his name is Chomper and he's easily the friendliest of them, as shocking as that is. The last one, the Oviraptor, is Ruby; she's the oldest, and presumably the wisest of them. She talks in a pretty strange manner though."

"'Kay. I'll keep that in mind." Stitch said.

"Though it's curious that they're here. Because…" Angel began.

"We know. They're supposed to be extinct. But Chibi probably said 'Time travel gone wrong', right?" Lucy asked, earning some nods. "Yeah. It's best to leave it at that. Though they said they like it here and plan on telling their families about this place after they get home. Something about 'combining 2 worlds'."

"Weird. Well, I'm gonna go see if I can't get the TV to play something good. Push me back in, and you'll pay!" Stitch got onto the ground only for Lucy to push him back in.

"Oh. You asked for it!" Stitch then dived down to the bottom.

"What's that blockhead doing?" Lucy asked. Angel shrugged.

Under the pool, Stitch was grinning deviously.

"Alright. Time to cause a few waves to get her back." He grinned before a giant green mechanical gauntlet, a Smack Hand, extended out of his arm.

Without hesitation, he punched the pool bed, causing an earthquake that caused everyone near the pool (Every kid at camp) to fall in.

"Uhh… Not me." Stitch grinned nervously as everyone glared daggers at him before jumping him.

_One hour of beat downs later…_

"Geez!" Lilo yelled, holding a steak to her now black eye. "Who would've thought that everyone would be beaten EXCEPT you!?" She continued.

"Hey, I was just defending myself! You were the ones who tried to shipwreck me!" Stitch said half-jokingly.

"If you hadn't…!" Lilo began only to be interrupted by Chibi.

"_Let's just forget that this ever happened, okay?_" He held up a bruised leg. "_I can't say the same for my leg though._"

"Sorry." Stitch laughed slightly. "Though you should've seen the look on Fluffy's face! He bruised like a banana!"

"Okay, that was hilarious!" Angel laughed as well. "And the Kankers…!

"THAT… WAS… HILARIOUS!" Everyone in the room (Stitch, Angel, Lilo, and Chibi) laughed for an hour straight.

"Ha ha! I think it's time to wrap up this episode!" Stitch grinned. "'Till next time!" He and the others waved as the screen faded to black.

End credits:

* * *

Stitch walked over to a music box and 'Number One' (Sonic R) begins to play.

Characters:

Stitch: Disney

Lilo: Disney

Angel: Disney

Chibiterasu: Capcom

Ed: Cartoon Network

Edd: Cartoon Network

Eddy: Cartoon Network

Kankers: Cartoon Network

Charlie Brown: Charles M. Schulz

Lucy: Charles M. Schulz

Littlefoot: Universal Studios

Cera: Universal Studios

Ducky: Universal Studios

Petrie: Universal Studios

Spike: Universal Studios

Chomper: Universal Studios

Ruby: Universal Studios

Xokests: Me

Cameos:

627 (Mentioned)

**How was this one? It took a little planning to think about what build Stitch should use and what ending theme for the episodes. Look them up on YouTube.**


	3. Prank fest

"…And then the Shorty stole ALL of my money!" Stitch growled. "And Eddy is a stinking, **SALTY, SCUM SUCKING, PIG FACED, MUTINOUS, CRAP IN THE SEA, SHIP SINKING WART KISSER!**"

"What are you saying about me!?" Eddy stormed in.

"Nothin'. We were just singing 'Aloha Oe'. _Aloha oe, Aloha oe…_" Stitch lied.

"No you weren't. You were calling him a loser!" Lilo said.

"Hey guys," Moe said. "I saw the blue thing earlier and he was MAD at the pipsqueak. He was talking about killing him, and punching his lights out, normally that's my job, but he was REALLY mad. He was scarin' me so I didn't say anything, but what if we made them fight, cause I really wanna see them fight."

"…"

"_Okay, let's do it!_" Chibi barked.

"For real!?" Moe stuttered.

"_Nah, I just wanna make some friends!_"

"I can live with this idea." Lucy voiced. "Anyone else?"

"I'm okay with it." Cera remarked.

"Finally, the moron gets an idea. I'm in." Calvin muttered.

"Xokests, you in?" Lucy asked.

"Nah," the Nobody replied. "I've stuff to do." He walked off towards the dorms.

"…So… any ideas?" Cera glanced at the group.

"Well, I did get them mad already. I told Eddy that Stitch called him a loser." Lilo said.

"Ouch." Lucy looked at her.

"Hey, I was telling the truth." Lilo stepped back.

"_I say we put a whoopee cushion under Stitch's chair and say Eddy did it._" Chibi barked.

"No." Lilo said.

"See this fist? GET THE HECK OUT!" Moe yelled.

"_I only wanted to help…_" Chibi wimpered.

"We could prank call Stitch and say Eddy did it." Lilo suggested.

"Great idea." Moe said. "Glad I thought of it." Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

Stitch was playing a video game on his Gameboy Color.

"Ya see, Quint? This is why you don't get a Special Stage like the others. You suck. You don't even get your own stage in this game. You only get to appear after the second set of third bosses." He mumbled. "You don't even get a life bar; you're a glorified mid-boss. Beyond that, you're technically not even a Mega Man Killer. Sure you get mistaken for one, but you're not. And your weapon is sort of useless and has a silly name. "Quint Item: Sakugarne"? What does 'Sakugarne' even mean?"

_Ring ring!_

"Huh?" He looked at his phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Yes this is Eddy." Lilo said, trying to mimic Eddy's voice.

"Lilo, is that you?" Stitch asked with his eyes half open.

"No. This is Eddy you twit! I want to say that your face looks like raw hamburger and you smell like cow patties." Lilo insulted him, still imitating Eddy.

"Lilo, if this is some attempt to make us fight, it ain't working. Goodbye." Stitch hung up.

* * *

"Nope." Lilo said once the phone was hung up.

"Drat!" Moe grumbled.

"What do we do now?" Cera said.

"…_Whoopee cushion?_" Chibi asked hopefully.

"I'm gonna kick you in the chest, tear out your stomach, take that whoopee cushion, and make it your new face!" Moe growled.

"How about we switch Stitch's coconut milk with fresh lemon juice?" Calvin suggested.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. I know!" Moe exclaimed. "Let's switch the blue things milk with lemon juice. Where do I come up with this stuff!?"

* * *

"Ah. Time to sit back and enjoy a nice cup of fresh coconut milk." Stitch sighed, grabbing the carton.

"Do you think he'll take very kindly to the lemon juice?" Cera gave Moe and Lilo a questionable look.

"Well, I couldn't find any lemons, so I used cyanide." Moe responded.

"!"

"Just kidding." Moe gave them a toothy grin, showing all the teeth that had fallen out.

"BLECH! WHAT IS THIS, DOG URINE!?" Stitch screamed, spitting out the liquid.

"Looks like lemon juice." Lilo said, hiding a giggle.

"Huh. The aftertaste ain't so bad." Stitch licked his chops.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

_Later_

"Time to enjoy a nice can of soda." Eddy grinned.

"Again?" Calvin stared, shocked.

"Yeah. Hopefully Baldy Mc Loudmouth will react." Lucy looked at the con-artist.

"GAH! THIS ISN'T SODA! THIS IS HORRBIBLE!"

"Yeah. Calvin grinned. "Now we can…"

"Without some sugar, at least." Eddy smiled, adding a spoonful into the can.

"I hate this." Moe grumbled.

"Need help?" Xokests said, startling the group.

"Yeah. They won't fight each other." Cera looked menacingly at the two kids in the kitchen.

"Watch this." Xokests said. "Hey Stitch, Eddy thinks you suck at playing video games! And Eddy, Stitch stole your Big Book 'o' Scams, and all your money!"

"You son of a FISH!" Stitch growled.

"So YOU took my savings!" Eddy growled, poking Stitch's chest.

"There ya go!" Xokests said, waking off with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah! Fight, fight, fight!" Moe yelled.

"Any last words, or are you feelin' lucky, punk!?" Stitch rolled up his sleeve.

"Yeah! How much did all those video games cost? Or did you use my COLD HARD CASH!?" Eddy roared.

"I got those games before coming here. And I'm basically broke." Stitch pulled his up his pockets, and a butterfly came out of one.

"Oh. Well, I did see you play one, and you're pretty good." Eddy said, calming down.

"Hey! Thanks! Oh, and BTW, I think Lucy took your money." Stitch said.

"I'm gonna kill ya, brat!" Eddy said to Lucy.

"…At least someone here's gonna get beat up, right?" Cera asked.

"…YES! KILL THE BRAT!" Moe roared with laughter.


End file.
